


I fell a little too hard for you, baby

by triplenegative



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplenegative/pseuds/triplenegative
Summary: Cave Au, Han lives in a cave with Chewbacca and two other siblings, Aric and Frejh (pronounced Fray). Lando is running from a con job gone wrong when he hides in said cave and comes face to face with a family of (mostly) wookies. The rest is history.Despite the cheesy title I promise this is really cute and sweet, and You Will love it or I'll steal your teeth.





	I fell a little too hard for you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> (WARNING) MAY TURN YOU GAY
> 
> I wrote this over the course of a few near-sleepless nights, and it's both my longest work ever and the first one I'm posting. Also, I've barely read through it, so any typos or mistakes are here to stay, baby! Other than that, its just a cute little thing I wrote to make myself happy :]
> 
> Huge thanks to @luzboi on tumblr for supporting me through this and calling it "cute ass shit" every few minutes. Love you bitch!!

Lando had known he shouldn't have taken the sketchy ass job on a giant mountain situated on a planet no one had heard of in the middle of nowhere. And yet, here he was, running through some weird ashy-snow covering, hoping he could find a place to hide before the two guys with huge blasters and a vengeance caught up to him.

Next time, he'd politely decline the job offer and drink a martini instead.

He spotted a tiny opening on the cliffside next to him. It was most likely a cave that would fit him inside, and he sprung at the opportunity. Literally.

He barely got the Lando-sized hole filled in before he heard heavy footsteps shuffling through the gray snow stuff and disappearing. He finally leaned against the cave wall and took a breath. He was safe, for now. He'd just have to hide in this cave for a few hours until dark came and the gray stuff melted, he could leave under the cover of darkness and he'd no longer be slowed down.

He looked to the other side of him, to the rest of the cave. It looked much bigger than it had on the outside. In fact, it was quite comfortably spacious, and there were dark spots that suggested tunnels. It was too dark to tell the exact dimensions of the room, however. Lando really wished he had some kind of light.

But he didn't, so he slowly slid down to the floor and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. After a few minutes of staring at his hands, he was able to see a bit better, and he walked towards the far end of the cave. Sure enough, smaller tunnel openings surrounded him. They were far too convenient to be natural.

He really hoped he hadn't just walked into a trap.

He stepped slowly into a tunnel, his curiosity getting the best of his self preservation instincts, as it often happens with humans. He felt his way along the wall, the tunnel getting darker as he went forward. He shuffled along, trying not to fall over, when his foot hit something. It clanked, and he winced at the sudden noise. He squatted and tried to feel it out, but he couldn't really identify it. It felt almost like an ammunition belt.

That couldn't be good.

He looked behind himself, just as dark as where he was. He might as well go forwards, right? He was willing to deal with the worst.

He felt his way forward again, and he only made it for a few feet before he hit a sharp turn right. He followed it and turned, and he froze.

Firelight. 

It was probably best to turn back now. He slowly took a step backwards, his eyes not leaving the area the light was coming from. He took another unsure step backwards, and hit something soft yet solid, furry, and definitely breathing.

If this was how he was going to die, he had to admit, it was disappointing. 

Whatever it was behind him roared and lifted him high into the air, and in lieu of screaming, he bit down on one of its fingers as hard as he could. It roared again, and he heard another roar come from the direction of the fire.

Great.

The thing held a massive paw over Lando’s mouth and nose, and he struggled to find a way to breathe. He managed to kick the thing hard enough for it to stop strangling him, and as he struggled, another one came into view. They were wookies.

Of course. How had he not recognized the roar? 

The other wookie growled something that sounded ominous, and the one holding him stopped trying to kill him, holding him securely instead. As much as he wiggled, Lando still couldn't break its grasp.

The two wookies seemed to have a conversation, and a third arrived and joined in. Lando had no idea what was going on, but he couldn't do much but watch and hope they didn't want to eat him.

He could've really gone for that martini right about now.

The wookies started walking, and Lando started wiggling again. The wookies were roaring to each other so loudly that even if Lando did scream, they wouldn't even hear it over themselves.

He idly wondered where they were taking him, and as soon as he thought that they entered another room with a fire in the center, and he was dumped unceremoniously on the floor. Ouch.

Then they started trying to take his cape off, and he'd had enough. He slapped their hands away, saying “piss off” and “let go” as they pulled his cape and blasters off him anyways. He tried to bite one of them again, and they stopped, starting to roar at each other again. He tried to stand up, but one of them shoved him down again. He let out a “hey!” but none of them paid him any mind.

He was getting frustrated with not being able to do or understand anything and trying to shove the wookie’s paws off of him, when suddenly all three of them went quiet and turned around. He did the same, trying to peek in between them, but they closed in around him as if to hide him. It was then that he heard a wookie’s voice that was slightly… off. He couldn't quite pinpoint why.

The three wookies around him appeared to be having a conversation with the one odd wookie, and Lando didn't understand a word of it. He listened as their voices got louder and louder until it sounded like a full on argument. Finally, one of the wookies pushed the other two and they started fighting amongst themselves. Lando was left alone on the floor, and when he looked up, he froze.

The “odd wookie” was actually a human.

A human who was staring at him with wide eyes and a parted mouth.

He was kinda cute, actually.

The human turned to the wrestling wookies and roared something loud and alarmed, and the three wookies separated and all gave guilty grumbles. He gave them an incredulous look, before turning to Lando and saying in an odd accent “I'm really, very sorry.”

Lando had just nodded and said “Thank you” before standing up and brushing himself off. He held out his hand and introduced himself.

“My name’s Lando Calrissian, nice to meet you.” 

It wasn't actually that nice to meet this guy, but a kind lie can go a long way.

Han stared blankly at his hand, clearly confused. Lando sighed, and, stepping forwards, he grabbed Han’s wrist and put his hand in Lando’s, and then shook it. Han blushed furiously at his own incompetence and clumsily followed suit. 

“I'm Han. These are my siblings, Chewie, Aric, and Frejh. I'm very sorry about their behavior.”

Lando waved him off and raised an eyebrow. “Siblings?”

Han chuckled a little. “I'm adopted.”

Lando nodded and they stood there in silence for a moment, Han just staring at him, which was a little weird, and Lando sighed again. 

“You can let go of my hand now.”

One of the wookies roared, Lando believed it was the one Han had introduced as Aric but he wasn't quite sure. Han had gone quite pink at whatever they'd said, and he gave them a Look. Lando had no idea what exactly was happening.

He decided to ignore the conversation he couldn't understand, instead picking up his stuff and putting it back on. As he clasped his cape, he heard Han gasp.

“You have a cape??”

Okay, this guy was really cute.

“I sure do. No outfit is truly complete without one.”

Han had absolutely beamed at him and said “It's very cool!”

Lando was thinking maybe Han needed a cape.

Honestly, that could be arranged.

Han paused then, his eyebrows furrowing. “How did you even get in this cave in the first place? And why?”

And, well, Lando had a story to tell.

\---

Lando found that Han and his siblings were a very attentive audience. They all asked questions, mostly about the game of sabacc, although Han had to translate. It was really a blast, they clearly held Lando in higher regard once he finished. If for nothing else, at least being a good storyteller.

They sat in an excited discussion that Lando couldn't understand, much to his bewilderment. He could only speak so many languages.

Han turned to Lando then, with a determined look on his face.

“We need to feed you.”

Lando held his hands up on instinct. “Sure, okay.”

He wasn't gonna pass up an opportunity for food. 

Han smiled, satisfied, and turned to his siblings. He roared something and two of them got up, scrambling to do whatever he'd said. The third got up and followed more begrudgingly. Han didn't turn back to Lando, so he cleared his throat. Han whipped his head around.

“Are you sick??”

“... No?”

“Oh.”

They stared at each other in silence again. It didn't seem to bother Han. Weird.

Then again, everything about Han so far had been weird. 

Lando leaned forwards.

“Why are you wearing that bulletproof vest?”

Han shrugged, nonchalant.

“Chewie stole it off some guy he fought. It keeps me warm when I wear it over this shirt. I got it by playing cards once with the ugly guys by the big house. Stole it right off one of their backs. It was funny.” he chuckled at the memory, and Lando smiled with him. Lando then tilted his head, an inquisitive look on his face.

“Why are you here?”

Han blinked, confused.

“Why wouldn't I be?”

Lando stared blankly at him. 

“I mean, humans generally don't live in caves with a family of wookies. Not to judge or anything.”

Han considered this. He tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“I didn't know that.”

Lando, somehow, wasn't surprised. Random guy living in a cave in a family of wookies didn't know about conventional human families? Fair enough. He wondered how long Han had been here.

Lando looked back to Han, having been staring at the wall behind him in consideration. Han was openly staring at him, his cheeks going a bit pink again. Lando was of the opinion it should be illegal to be that adorable. 

Han switched to looking at his hands. He shifted a little uncomfortably.

“I'm not… really sure where I came from. I remember how to talk, and stuff, but I don't remember any people or places or anything. All I really know is these guys have been here for me all my life, and they're my family now.” he shrugged a little, not lifting his eyes. “I'm definitely the runt of the pack, though.”

Lando watched him fidget quietly, considering his story. He nodded, but Han didn't see.

“Well, you're an interesting guy, I'll give you that.”

Han lifted his head and smiled at him again.  
“I like you.” he announced.

Lando blinked, and then nodded.

“I know.”

Han’s siblings burst in then, growling up a storm. They shoved a bowl of some kind of soup into Lando’s hands and sat around the fire, already beginning on their own soup. They didn't use spoons, they just drank straight from the bowl, and Lando followed suit. When in rome.

Lando lifted lifted his head from his bowl and hummed.

“This is good, what's in it?”

“Oh, y’know. Sometimes rats come by and we smash em. Gives us something to do.”

Lando coughed a little bit, but rolled with it. He didn't wanna be rude, they'd all been very nice. Apart from the almost ripping him limb from limb.

Han stopped eating, flipping his hair out of his face and looking at Lando.

“You need somewhere to sleep, don't you.”

Lando tried his hardest not to laugh at the soup all over Han’s chin, and he nodded. He could afford to stay the night. It'd probably be best, anyways. The thugs wouldn't expect him to be around by the time morning came. 

Han set his bowl aside and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He roared something over to his gossiping siblings and offered Lando his hand. Lando took it, assuming Han was just helping him up, but Han didn't let go and instead led him away through a series of tunnels.

They stepped into a room lit by small torches spread throughout the area, and a big nest looking thing to one side. Han gestured proudly and said “That's the bed.”

Lando had looked between it and Han for a moment, before shrugging and saying “Alright then.”

Han nodded awkwardly, twisting his hands together. “It gets cold, if you want you can take my spot in the middle.”

Lando shook his head, stretching. “I'd prefer the outside, thanks though.”

The three wookies came barreling into the room, shoving each other and growling, presumably about sleeping arrangements. 

What Lando didn't know was that they were arguing over who would get to hold him, and Han stepped in. He was kinda glad Lando didn't speak shyriiwook. 

“Guys. I'm human, I'll know how to keep him warm. Plus, he likes me better.”

They all gave him “bitch please” glares, but they accepted his excuse. Han turned back to Lando, accompanied by a chorus of “gayyyy” from his siblings. Lando tilted his head, obviously curious about what they'd said in unison.

“What did they say?”

Han tensed up.

“They said… goodnight.”

Lando nodded thoughtfully, and he turned to the wookies. He did his best to recreate the sound, and when they burst out laughing Han stumbled through an explanation about how they thought it was cute. Anything to keep Lando from the truth.

When his siblings quieted down he said “Anyways,” with a glare over his shoulder. He turned back to Lando.

“It's settled. You can sleep on the outside, and I'll stay next to you.”

Lando nodded again, somewhat relieved he didn't have to sleep swaddled in a wookie’s grasp. However, he did have to sleep cuddling with an odd yet endearing prettyboy, which could be a problem. He seemed to have a bit of a thing for that type.

They all crawled over each other to get into bed, and Lando, smart bitch that he is, pulled his cape over himself and Han as a blanket.

There were soon loud snores coming from the wookies, but Han and Lando were still shuffling around, awkwardly trying to find a comfortable position. Finally they stopped, facing each other, and Han scooted forwards and wrapped his arms around Lando, pressing his face into Lando’s chest. Lando didn't exactly know what to do, but when Han started snoring just as loudly as his larger siblings, he decided once again he'd just gave to roll with it. He wrapped his own arms around Han and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him.

He soon felt the chill of the air closing in, but when Han shifted even closer and intertwined their legs, he relaxed into his warm and inviting grip.

That night, he dreamed of pretty blue eyes and a rumbly voice.

\---

Lando woke up to an absolute ruckus. Wookie screaming, human screaming, human screaming wookie, it was all too much. He let his head fall back into the nest, the screaming threatening to give him a headache already. He hadn't known that three, technically four, wookies roaring at the same time would be so loud. He should have assumed, really.

Han glanced over to Lando, a little startled when he realized Lando was awake. He snapped something at his siblings and they shut up pretty quickly. Han rushed to Lando’s side, kneeling next to him and putting his hand on Lando’s chest. Lando looked up at him, confused.

“Are you alright?” Han blurted, squeezing his unoccupied hand into the side of the nest. Lando’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked even more confused.

“Yes? I'm fine? Why?”

Han recoiled a bit, looking embarrassed. 

“You looked upset and I didn't wanna scare you.” 

Lando shook his head and sat up. 

“No, you're alright. Just a bit loud.” he chuckled, and Han laughed along with him, relieved. He didn't take his hand off Lando’s chest. The three wookies went back to arguing, just quieter this time.

Lando watched as Han went quiet, silently watching Lando’s chest rise and fall beneath his hand. He squeezed the fabric of Lando’s shirt in his fist, and Lando didn't stop him. To be honest, Lando was half wondering what was going on, and half kinda into it. It was a weird balance.

Han spread his fingers out again, pressing his hand over Lando’s heart. Lando watched as Han’s breath caught and he leaned forwards. Their eyes met then, and Lando felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. Han’s gaze fluttered all over Lando’s face, pausing at his lips briefly. Lando was kinda hoping he’d lean down and kiss him.

Instead, a chorus of roars from Han’s siblings made Han jerk away from him, face flaming. Lando found himself blushing as well. What the hell was that? 

Han stood up and growled something back at them, and Lando went a tad pinker. That was unfairly hot.

Han turned back to Lando then, offering him a hand to help him up. Lando took it nonchalantly, standing up and stretching. Han did not watch the way his shirt lifted and showed a sliver of skin. At all. He did let go of Lando’s hand this time, albeit reluctantly. 

He sent one more scalding glare to the wookies, and he flipped his hair as he looked back to Lando.

“I think I know a way to get you to the ship docks, we'd have to be careful though. People looking for you and all.”

Lando blinked. “Oh. Yeah.” 

Why did he feel sad about leaving? He'd only been there for an evening, why did it feel like he'd miss Han and his screaming siblings?

He picked up his cape from the nest, clipping it around his neck. Han was standing way too close.

“Alright, then. Lets go, I guess.”

Han nodded awkwardly and held out his hand again. Lando took it without thinking, before realizing Han didn't really have a reason to offer his hand in the first place. Han turned back to his siblings and they had a conversation that went over Lando’s head, although he did begin to notice a pattern. After a few minutes, the wookies loomed sadly over Lando for a moment before wrapping him up in a big group wookie hug, which pulled his hand out of Han’s. Han joined the hug on the outside, kinda wishing he was squished in the middle with Lando. 

The wookies eventually released Lando, who brushed fur off of his shirt, not even bothering with his pants. Han timidly held out his hand again, having noticed Lando’s reaction before. His face flushed a little when Lando took it. 

Han led Lando out of the cave, going by memory and not sight. They found the cave entrance quickly, although it was a different one than the one Lando had come through. Han stretched in the light of the dying star the planet called its sun, and Lando looked up at the sky.

Maybe this planet wasn't so bad after all.

\---

They were stomping through ashy underbrush, hands still intertwined, when Lando sighed and let go of Han’s hand to re-tie his boots. Han panicked for a moment when Lando pulled his hand away, but when he saw it was out of necessity he relaxed a bit. He was still a bit jittery, though. 

Lando straightened up and wiped his hand off on his leg before taking Han’s again. Han happily twisted their fingers back together, and they kept walking. Lando’s newly tied boot caught on a thorny plant, and he sighed.

“This trail is much more annoying than the other one.”

Han tensed up slightly. “It's the only path the guards don't take.”

Lando shrugged. “Fair enough. Are you sure this path even leads to the dock, though?”

Han scoffed.

“I know my way around.”

They continued to walk in content silence, trudging through bushes and climbing over logs. They'd almost made it as far as the dock when someone screamed “There!” and the sound of heavy footsteps began quickly approaching.

Han whirled around, letting go of Lando’s hand, and he stepped in front of Lando. They were soon faced with three guards, all of them wielding large sticks and angry faces. Han smirked.

He had literally been trained for this.

One of the guards charged at him, raising their stick high in the air. Han kept his stance until the last moment, when he grabbed their wrist, twisted it, pulled their stick into his own hand, and slammed the butt of it into their back. They fell to the ground and groaned, and Han hit them once more for good measure before returning to his original stance as the other two guards ran at him together. He hit one in the side with his stick and immediately dropped it, grabbing the new guard’s stick and shoving them back with it. He dropped that one too, and grabbed the third by the shoulders, swinging him into the other guard. They both fell to the ground, and neither of them attempted to get up.

Han took a step back and let out a breath. He turned back to Lando, who was standing there, wide eyed and mouth parted. Han blushed a little and shifted on his feet.

“I guess I was wrong, they do patrol this trail.”

Lando chuckled nervously, and then fully laughed. He shook his head and grinned at Han. He couldn't help but mumble “wow”, and Han smiled cockily at him. 

Han strutted forwards then, still smirking.

“So, as for that ship-”

He tripped forwards and slammed onto the ground, his head landing hard on a rock and beginning to bleed. Lando rushed towards him, sliding to his knees in the underbrush. He shook Han, and when he didn't respond, Lando did his best to drag him upwards and into his arms.

He could barely hold Han up, much less carry him back to the cave, and he struggled to keep himself from panicking. That would only make things worse. He tried his best to think, who could carry a human about Han’s size like a sack of potatoes?

The wookies, of course. 

But Lando couldn't speak shyriiwook.

He could try, though. He'd just have to project his voice as far as possible and hope that they got the point.

Well, here goes nothing.

Lando tilted his head back and did his best to impersonate the roar that Han’s siblings so often growled at him. He hoped it'd do the trick.

Back at the cave, Chewie paused. Who was screaming about being gay out in the woods?

Aric came into the room then, her head tilted inquisitively. They both stood silently, waiting to see if it continued.

Lando sighed, dropping his head for a second. He raised it again and tried one more time.

Chewie and Aric recognized Lando’s voice then, and his distressed tone. Chewie called for Frejh and Aric grabbed a belt of ammunition, and without hesitation they were on their way.

Thank goodness that wookies had better hearing than humans.

As the three of them charged through the woods, they roared for Lando. He shouted “I'm over here!” and “No, over here!” and within minutes, they'd found him. 

When they saw Han, and the mess he'd made, they went absolutely wild with questions Lando couldn't understand. As Chewie lifted Han out of Lando’s grasp, Lando apologized for not being able to understand them. Frejh patted him on the head, and he stopped himself from ducking away. It was kinda sweet, honestly. 

Aric swept Lando off his feet then, and Lando yelped in protest. Aric made a noise that sounded like a human “shhhh”, and Lando clutched at her fur for dear life. He clearly wasn't being set down any time soon. 

It didn't take long to make it back to the cave, and once inside the wookies started putting wet cloths on Han’s forehead. Lando wished he had his first aid kit, that'd really come in handy right about now.

Chewie left the other two to check on Lando, and while he poked and prodded, Lando tried and failed to brush him off. Chewie growled at him, clearly concerned, and Lando softened a little. 

“Hey, I'm okay. Han protected me. I'm fine.”

Chewie looked at him for a moment, before grumbling something that sounded like agreement and shuffling back over to Han.

Lando took the time to process everything that had happened, and his mind kept coming back to what he'd just said. Han had protected him. Why? He could've let Lando right fight with him, or for himself, or even alone. He could've grabbed Lando’s hand and ran. But he didn't, instead he'd stood in front of Lando and fought for him. The thought made Lando blush. He liked to think Han had fought for him, anyway.

He looked down at his hands. What was wrong with him? He'd only known Han for almost a day, and he had already fallen for him. Everything about Han made Lando smile, or his heart speed up, or his palms get sweaty. It was hard to get Lando nervous like that. So what was it about Han? 

Lando dropped the thought when Han groaned, and Han’s siblings all crowded around him so Lando couldn't see. He mumbled something that involved Lando’s name, and the wookies growled back rapid fire in shyriiwook. Lando watched as all of this happened, not completely sure what was going on. Chewie moved out of the way then, and Han came into view. Their eyes met, and Han smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry about that. Are you okay?”

Lando stepped forward then, and he knelt in front of Han.

“I'm not the one who tripped on a rock.”

Immediately there were riotous screams of laughter from the wookies. Han went quite red.

“Okay, okay, enough. Help me up.”

He wrapped his arms around Lando’s neck, and Lando instinctively wrapped his arms around Han’s torso in return. Han managed to get his legs beneath himself and Lando pulled him up. Han, once again, didn't let go. He leaned his forehead on Lando’s shoulder, wincing when his wound touched Lando, but burying his face into Lando’s neck and smiling against it.

Lando didn't know exactly what to do, or what Han was trying to do, so he just held him. Aric growled something to Han, and Han pulled away from Lando, his face falling. Lando reluctantly let go. Han twisted his hands together and didn't look at Lando.

“Well, since I couldn't, Aric says she'll take you to the docks. Chewie and Frejh don't mind going too.”

Lando’s face fell too, but he pressed his lips together and grabbed Han’s shoulders, Han finally meeting his eyes.

“No. I can stay and help you out. I don't have anywhere to be, anyways.”

Han blushed a little at the prolonged eye contact. He bit his lip, and began to subconsciously lean into Lando’s hands.

“Are you sure? They'll be looking for you.”

Lando smiled at him, that same charming smile he used during sabacc to win both the wealth and the people behind it. His hands slid down to Han’s biceps, and he was just as ripped as Lando had expected. Lando silently thanked the stars.

“I think it'll be worth it.”

\---

Time passes slowly when all you're allowed to do is lay still and stare up at a barely visible cave ceiling. It was agonizing counting the seconds, which crawled by like ants trying to move a whole wookie on their own. Han only perked up when he heard Lando’s distinct light, human footsteps.

Lando knelt beside him again, gently touching his forehead. Han knew he was probably hot, and definitely sweaty. He was laying next to a fire, after all. 

As Lando began to replace the cloth on Han’s forehead, he couldn't stop thinking about how pretty Lando looked in firelight. His skin glowed, and his eyes shone, and his eyelashes stood out more. Han went a little pink, but he was sure it didn't show, seeing as his cheeks were already flushed with the heat of the fire. Lando looked down at his eyes, one by one, and when he deemed Han to be healthy, he smiled. Han’s heart fluttered.

“How are you holding up, baby?”

Han smiled back up at him, his eyelashes and heart fluttering. Baby? That was new, and Han really liked it. He reached up and grabbed the front of Lando’s shirt, using it to pull himself up slightly. He rested on his elbows, grinning.

“Good, now that you're here.”

Lando was a bit surprised, but he let out a soft chuckle. He gently took Han’s hands off his shirt and laid them on Han’s chest, effectively laying Han down in the process. Lando leaned over him, his hands still on top of Han’s. Han looked up at him, and he thought his heart might beat out of his chest. He thought Lando’s lips looked really pretty in firelight too. All soft and inviting…

Lando stood up then, and he stretched. Han did not peek under his shirt when it lifted with his arms. Lando didn't look at him when he said “I'm gonna go see about dinner”, and with that he turned and walked out. Han stared after him until the tunnel entrance started to go blurry, and he turned his head to look back up at the ceiling. He watched as a tiny water droplet formed and dropped down next to his face. Again. And again. And again.

All the while, he kept thinking about Lando’s eyelashes, and the way he'd smiled at him, and how soft not only his lips but all of him looked. All Han wanted to do was touch every bit of him he could. Which, admittedly, made him blush a little thinking about. He switched to looking at a different droplet, the condensation on the ceiling becoming more and more apparent. He twisted his hands together, wondering why Lando had left so suddenly or sounded so weird when he'd gone. He just wanted Lando to come back and hold his hand and call him baby again. Was that weird?

Han closed his eyes then, doing his best to remember the way it felt when Lando had held him, or touched his hands, or smiled down at him. He eventually fell asleep to thoughts about soft hands and pretty brown eyes. 

Maybe sometime he wouldn't have to just dream about them.

\---

They were awkwardly quiet at dinner, but the wookies didn't seem to notice. They growled among themselves, Han occasionally joining in briefly before returning to quietly eating his soup. Lando just watched as this happened, sipping his own soup as he observed. He'd noticed that Han’s eyes were just as bright and observant as his own, always watching. 

Han met his eyes, and they both glanced away. Lando regretted panicking earlier when he'd been so close to Han, and Han had been looking at his lips. 

Han shifted and set his bowl down, sitting up straight. Lando did his best to ignore his soup mustache.

“So, uh, what's it like? Off planet, I mean.”

Lando set his own bowl down, leaning forwards. 

“Why do you ask?”

Han shrugged, looking down at his hands. Lando followed his eyes, and he watched as Han picked at his fingers and rubbed at his palms.

“I dunno. I've never been off planet. Not even too far from this area, really. We stick together and always try to make it home before dark.”

Lando nodded, considering. He could barely imagine staying in one place all his life. He took his time thinking up an answer, and when he did, he leaned forwards even more.

“It's… interesting. There's so much to explore out there, and when you're a con man like me, you get to see a lot of it. Usually running from some form of law enforcement or angry mob. It just depends on the city, I guess.”

Han looked wistful, and he stared down at his empty soup bowl. Lando let himself get distracted by Han’s soupstache, but when Han spoke, he snapped to attention.

“The only other humans I've come in contact with have either been trying to kill me or my family. Sometimes I wonder if there are more out there, like you. Who’re… nice.” Han smiled, glancing up at Lando. “You're really nice, Lando.”

Lando felt his heart melt, and he got an idea. A risky one, but an idea.

“Do you wanna go to a sabacc game with me?”

Han’s eyes lit up, and he started to grin.

“Really?”

Lando couldn't help but smirk a little at Han’s excitement.

“Really.”

Han turned to his siblings then, excitedly telling them the news in shyriiwook. They seemed just as excited as he was, and he turned back to Lando with an elated smile in his face.

“Let's do it!”

Lando grinned back. It'd take some planning, for sure, but it was happening.

And he was just as excited as Han.

\---

The very next day, all five of them managed to sneak to the dock. Chewie and Aric caused enough of a distraction for Han and Lando to make it to the ship, and Frejh stuck with them as protection until they were safely on board. Lando gave them the appointed thumbs-up signal, and they waved the humans off as they lifted into the air.

The plan was to travel to a nearby moon, play a few rounds of sabacc, and head back. A quick job, and a fun one at that. The moon, called Nas-Dek 39, was crystalline and one of the most underappreciated moons in the galaxy. 

Which meant it wouldn't be too crowded.

They sat in the cockpit, Lando explaining in-depth the mechanics of sabacc. Han listened aptly, asking tons of questions, and giving intelligent answers to Lando’s questions. Lando could appreciate a fast learner. He was sure Han would do just fine.

The closer they got to the moon, the more visibly nervous Han became, and by the time they'd landed he was shaky and a tad green. Lando saw this, and tried to think of a way to calm him down. He reached over and grabbed Han’s hand, and he took it with a sigh of relief. Lando tugged him forward and smiled reassuringly at him.

“Hey, hey, it's alright. You're gonna do great, you're practically made for this. Now c'mon, we need to get you new clothes.”

Han let out a breathless “thanks” and followed behind Lando as he dragged him back to his closet. As Lando opened the door with a sweeping gesture of his hands, Han stepped back. He was astonished by all the different fancy clothes Lando had. The walls of the closet were literally lined with capes. Lando grinned at him and pulled him in, announcing “We're probably the same size, you can wear anything here that'll fit you.”

Han had to admit, the thought of wearing Lando’s clothes made his heart skip a beat, but he'd have to play it cool.

“Pretty…” he gasped, as his eyes landed on a blood red floor length cape. Truly, worthy of the bougie scoundrel that was Lando Calrissian. He let his fingers ghost over the fabric, and Lando approached him with a black and white outfit in his arms. 

“Grab the cape, it'll look great with these. Put them on.”

Han gingerly picked the cape up and took the clothes from Lando. He had no idea how to put most of them on, he'd definitely need Lando’s help. And with that thought, he started stripping himself of his previous clothes. Lando had the decency to avert his eyes until Han squeaked out a muffled “help” after getting stuck in the white dress shirt. 

He helped Han pull it over his head, unbuttoning most of the buttons to do so. It gave him a lovely window to Han’s bare chest, but Lando did his best to ignore that fact and kept going.

Once the shirt was buttoned and the pants were on, Lando pulled the cape around Han’s shoulders. Han watched as he focused on the clasp, watching his eyelashes move with his eyes, and definitely not staring at his lips again. Lando was just so close.

Lando finished clapping the cape, and he stood back. Han looked absolutely amazing.

Lando grabbed a comb off one of his dressers and began combing Han’s hair. Han initially pulled away, but when he realized it meant Lando would get all close to him again, he stopped. Lando didn't have to put much gel in his hair, seeing as it was already quite greasy. That was kind of gross, but Lando wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, so he let it slide. They only had so long before the game would start. Lando knew, he already had a guy on the inside. He pulled back to examine his work, and he met Han’s eyes. They stared at each other for way too long, but when Han’s eyes darted to Lando’s lips, Lando turned away. He grabbed a matching blue cape, and said “I'll just be a minute”, before grabbing a matching set of black and white dress clothes and motioning for Han to turn around. 

Han did so, albeit reluctant at heart. Even the thought of Lando being mostly naked behind him was enough to get him blushing, so he looked down at his hands. Lando, once finished dressing, grabbed his offbrand space axe body spray and gave them each a once over before taking Han’s hand again and whisking them out the door.  
It was gonna be a good game, Lando could feel it.

And Lando was always right.

\---

When they entered the huge shining building, Lando was immediately greeted by a young woman in a green suit. When Lando gave her his name she grinned at him and said “The Table Master has been expecting you.” 

Lando simply nodded and offered his arm to Han. They had discussed on the way to the game how Han would hold his arm and behave around other guests. Lando had given him a crash course on game table manners and fancy party etiquette, and Han took his arm just as they'd discussed. Lando smiled at him, and they set off towards the game table, Han doing his best to not let his nerves show.

Lando squeezed his hand tighter as they sat down, and they were greeted by a large wormlike entity who went by The Table Master. She held out her hand to Lando, and he took it, disregarding the slime that oozed into his palm. They were good friends, aside from the slime.

The Table Master looked at Han, and back to Lando. “Who's this?” she asked, and Lando chuckled lightly. 

“This is Han, he's my plus one.”

The Table Master smiled, the kind of smile of someone who thinks they know something. “Clearly.” she stated, and with that she turned back to the rest of the table.  
She grinned a slimy, yet not unpleasant grin.

“If everyone has arrived, I believe it is time to start.”

The entire table nodded in agreement, and she picked up her deck of cards. Han found Lando’s hand under the table and squeezed it again.

The game was about to begin.

The Table Master dealt the cards, announcing “We'll be starting with a classic, a favourite even. Sabacc, of course.”

Han brightened.

“Sabācc! I know how to play that!”

They'd discussed the obliviousness beforehand, a good tool for diverting suspicion, but not the mispronunciation. Lando sighed.

“He's new to this.”

The Table Master chuckled good naturedly, and she said “Don't worry, he'll do just fine.”

She finished dealing the cards, and the table went quiet. The game had begun, and no one had come to lose.

\---

Han giggled, delighted at having won another round. He had been a quick learner, just as Lando had said, and he was clearly enjoying himself. Lando couldn't keep his eyes off of Han, watching the way he smiled, or flipped his hair (which didn't move with the gesture), or the way Lando’s cape fell around him. He knew The Table Master could see him, but he didn't care. If he could openly ogle Han without him noticing, he would. Bystanders be damned.

Lando checked the time, realizing they'd have to leave soon. He glanced back to Han, who was still having such a good time. The round ended, Han didn't win, and Lando stood, announcing that he was getting drinks for the table and that they shouldn't wait up for him. He figured Han could handle himself.

He took his time getting drinks, idly watching a droid couple conversing. He couldn't see what they were saying, but he thought wistfully of L3. He wondered how she was doing. She knew not to worry or come looking for him if he didn't come back from a job on time, the rule was if he was without contact for more than three months she could assume him dead until proven otherwise. It hadn't been very long at all, really. He had plenty of time before she really started to worry. Maybe he'd stick around.

He was jerked from his thoughts by a chorus of accusatory voices yelling over by the game table, he turned his head and saw Han, eyes wide and frightened, being threatened by a three headed wrinkly creature. He didn't hesitate to stomp over and fold his arms.

“What. Is going on here.”

The Table Master simply grinned at his words, she was always one for drama.

The three headed bastard scoffed out of its three mouths and folded its four arms in return.

“Your boy toy here is clearly cheating. No one is that good at sabacc, not even you.”

Lando shook his head, unfolding his arms. He raised an eyebrow at the creature before him.

“Can you prove he's cheating?”

One of the three heads started bringing up semi-reasonable points, one started spitting insults, and one kept quiet and glared at Lando. Lando listened to the explanation, ignoring the insults. No real evidence was presented.

“So basically you're saying, you're mad because he's better at the game than you.”

The creature growled, and the table was watching in quiet anticipation. One of the heads snapped its teeth and growled out “He doesn't belong here.”

Lando scoffed. “Is that so?”

All three heads nodded, and one of them smiled at Lando, it's teeth dripping with saliva. An intimidation tactic Lando wasn't unfamiliar with. He stood his ground, the creature snapped its teeth again.

“He's worthless. Was he raised by fucking wookies? He should go back to whatever hole you pulled him out of.”

Han whimpered then, a tiny sound, and Lando stiffened. He glanced at Han, who was staring at his lap, biting his lip to keep it from quivering. Lando looked back up at the creature, who was grinning on each of its slimy faces, and he took a deep breath.

He slowly let it out, and opened his eyes to smile charmingly at the three headed bastard. It looked triumphant, as if it had won. 

Lando reeled back and punched its middle head with all his might. The creature slammed back into the table, and Lando grabbed Han’s hand, helping him out of his seat. The table broke into a loud commotion, everyone backing away but The Table Master. Lando smiled at her and thanked her for the invite, and she thanked him for attending. He gave her a friendly nod, and as he did so, the creature groaned and started to sit up. Lando looked at Han, who looked excited and scared and a little bit turned on, if Lando was honest. He squeezed Han’s hand, and he met Lando’s eyes.

“Now is the time to run, baby.”

And with that, they were off. 

They sprinted down the streets, Han practically dragging Lando behind him. The docks were quite close to the designated party building, which now that Lando thought about it, wasn't unlike a casino. It was just under a different name.

They made it back to Lando’s ship in no time, and once inside the cargo doors, Han wrapped Lando in a big hug and lifted him into the air, spinning him. Lando yelped and grabbed onto Han, but he didn't try to get down. When Han did set him down, he stepped back and blushed, glancing down at his hands. He mumbled a quiet “sorry” and Lando chuckled, ruffling Han’s gelled hair. “It's no problem, you're cute.” he said, and Han smiled at him a little and went a bit pinker.

“You're cute too, Lando.”

Lando scoffed and hummed an “Mmhm.” at him, but he smiled anyways. Han took a moment to catch his breath, and Lando followed suit. They stood in a comfortable silence, and Lando leaned against some random empty cargo crate from a previous job. He let out a deep sigh before righting himself and walking towards the cockpit. Han followed, and Lando was quick to lift off. It took mere seconds to get safely into space, and soon they were en route back to the odd ashy planet Lando never had caught the name of. 

He looked over at Han, who was looking out the windows with the same naive wonder as their first ride. It was cute. Han was cute.

Lando remembered what he'd been thinking of in the cargo hold then, and he turned fully to Han.

“We need showers. There are several refreshers in the ship, I'll take you to one.”

Han nodded, flipping his unmoving hair, and Lando smiled at the habitual gesture as he turned and walked away, Han in tow. He dropped him off at the refresher, and after a quick crash course on how to use it, Han was ready to go. Lando jokingly wished him good luck, and left to take his own shower. He had been aching for the warm water ever since the first night in the cave.

He managed to keep it relatively quick, only 20 minutes compared to his usual hour or so. He went in search of Han, and on discovering he was still showering, he sat down outside the bathroom. Not too much later, the water stopped, and Han’s tentative voice came through the door.

“Lando? Are you there?”

“I'm here.”

Lando nodded as he answered, even though he knew Han couldn't see him. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. Han’s voice came through the door again.

“Can I put on the cape?”

Lando couldn't help but snicker. Han was so sweet.

“You can keep the cape, Han. I can get another.”

He heard Han’s excited gasp through the door, and not long after Han came through, wearing the same outfit as before. He beamed at Lando.

“Thank you. For the cape. And for… defending me.”

Lando nodded. 

“Of course. Those bastards didn't deserve you anyways.”

They laughed together at that, and as they trailed off, they found themselves staring at each other. Han still had droplets of water on his eyelashes, and Lando thought they complimented his eyes nicely. He watched Han’s eyes as he struggled to look everywhere except Lando’s own eyes. They landed on Lando’s lips and paused, and Lando felt his heart speed up. He watched as Han licked his lips, and it didn't slip by him that Han was going redder by the second.

He slipped his hand into Han’s and stepped a little closer, getting into Han’s personal space. Han finally met his eyes then, and they stood there, each of them breathless and nervous. Han licked his lips again, and Lando caught the movement in his peripheral vision. He didn't break eye contact with Han, and he felt Han slowly squeezing his hand harder, and when he leaned in, Han didn't pull away and he let his eyes close.

Lando gently pressed their lips together, not moving, and Han made a tiny noise in the back of his throat that made Lando’s hair stand on end. They stayed still for a moment, their lips just touching, and Lando realized that Han probably had no idea how to kiss someone.

Well, Lando would just have to teach him.

Maybe not now, though. They had places to be.

He pushed Han into the wall, and Han scrambled to grab Lando’s shoulders. Lando began to kiss him properly, but by the time Han started to catch on, Lando pulled his face away. Han didn't open his eyes, and Lando let out another slow breath, waiting. They stood like that for a few seconds until Han’s eyes fluttered open, and he let out a shaky breath of his own. They stared at each other a little longer, both entranced by the other, before Han breathlessly giggled and whispered “wow”.

That made Lando laugh so hard he had to lean his face against Han’s shoulder, but Han wasn't complaining. Han wrapped his arms gently around Lando, and as he stopped laughing, he relaxed into Han’s grip.

“Wow to you too, baby.”

Han squeezed his fists into Lando’s shirt and pressed his lips against Lando’s ear.

“I really love it when you call me that.”

Lando was about to respond when the control panel down in the cockpit started beeping wildly, signaling it was time to land. He reluctantly pulled away from Han, who seemed just as hesitant to let go as Lando was. Lando strutted down the hall and Han followed close behind him, head still reeling from all that had just happened. It was a lot to process.

Han watched as Lando expertly landed the ship, admiring how sure Lando was of the controls. He hoped to be able to fly like that one day. Once they were safely on the ground and the cargo hold was opened, they were greeted by three elated wookies and big hugs all around. Lando found that wookie hugs were extremely pleasant when not intended to kill you, and gave each of his dear fuzzy friends a chance to hug him. Han growled excitedly to them, about exactly what Lando was unsure. 

They made their way back to the cave, Han chattering away to his siblings the whole way. Lando stayed quiet, trying to pick out sounds that repeated in their speech. He noticed a few, but not many.

Frejh said something in an inquisitive tone then, and Han blushed, glancing over at Lando. The wookies seemed to instantly realize what had happened, and soon a chorus of human-like “ooooh”s were directed at Han and Lando, who both looked somewhat embarrassed. Chewie said something teasingly, and Han growled something back before glancing at Lando and saying “They wanted to congratulate you.”

Lando nodded to the three of them in thanks, replying with a simple “Thanks.” and then a “Please don't rip my arms off for kissing your brother.”

This elicited a roar of laughter from the three of them, and a good natured slap on the arm from Han. Lando grinned, and Aric patted him on the head before ducking into the cave entrance. The rest followed suit, and soon they were all positioned around the fire, alternating between stories and comfortable silence. It was nice. Lando felt he could get used to it.

Han gently touched Lando’s hand then, glancing at him hopefully. Lando accepted his hand, and thankfully no one commented about their linked hands. 

Lando could really get used to this.

\---

After a week of Lando stumbling around helplessly in the dark, Han had decided that he'd teach Lando how to navigate the tunnels. He'd gone through every one, explaining how they all connected, and Lando had done his best to remember it all. It had been quite productive, until Lando had hid in a crevice and jumped out at Han. Han, of course, wouldn't admit he'd yelped, but when Lando called him out for it, Han had taken it as a challenge. 

And thus, they'd started a game of hide and seek. 

The game had been going on for what must have been an hour, and Lando was pressed deep into a corner that Han hadn't been near in several minutes. If he could get Han to admit he couldn't find him, he wouldn't have to wander around the cave with him anymore, and instead they could sit by the fire and snuggle or something like that. Definitely something like that. 

Lando heard Han getting closer again, and he covered his mouth and nose. Han couldn't hear him breathing that way. However, Han was trailing his arm along the wall, and it took mere moments for him to find Lando. When his fingers brushed against Lando’s chest Lando had jumped out at him again, and after another surprised squawk, they both broke into a giggle fit. 

Lando rested his forehead on Han’s, and Han leaned forward to plant a peck on his lips. They stared at each other yet again. They just couldn't seem to get enough of each other’s eyes. Lando moved his head onto Han’s shoulder, and Han patted his back, resting his own head on Lando’s shoulder. They stood together, wrapped around each other, for a considerable amount of time. Han turned his face into Lando’s neck.

“I guess we're done with hide and seek then.”

Lando chuckled on his shoulder and mumbled a “yeah” before shifting against Han and putting his hands on Han’s hips.

“Remind me to teach you to dance sometime.”

Han thought about that, mumbling an “okay” and swaying a bit on his feet for a moment. Lando turned his own head into Han’s neck and Han lifted his head, smirking in invitation. Lando scoffed before gently kissing his neck, and Han fisted his hands into Lando’s cape. They stayed like that, Han’s shaky breathing filling the silence until Lando started to bite him. He pushed him a little then, teasingly saying “Ow, kinky fuck.” and Lando just grinned at him.

Chewie called something from another room, and Han roared back, pulling away from Lando. He flipped his hair and grinned back at Lando.

“I'll be right back.”

Lando leaned back against the wall, folding his arms and easing an eyebrow.

“I'll be waiting.”

Han scoffed at him, shaking his head, but he turned on his heel and whisked away, his cape trailing behind him. Lando watched him go, proud of the swirling cape. He stretched then, cracking his back, and sat down.

Like he'd said, he would wait.

\---

It had been weeks since then, the sabacc, the hide and seek, all of it. Lando had been off the radar for about a month and a half, and it was starting to guilt him. He knew he had to go home sooner or later. He was tempted to choose later, but if he was gonna lose Han like he was afraid he might, then he'd rather not have known him for too long. Hang on, when had he gotten afraid if losing Han? That wasn't fair. He tried to stress in his mind he hadn't known Han for very long, but when he sat in from of Lando with two bowls of soup, Lando couldn't help but smile at him. Han smiled back, his soup mustache clearly visible, and Lando was almost able to escape the creeping feeling of dread.

But Aric, Chewie, and Frejh sat down, and Lando knew he had to break the news. Better to do it now while he could. 

They were all talking and laughing, Lando doing his best to imitate words in Shyriiwook and Han laughing teasingly at him. Lando smiled, and he felt his stomach turn a little. He didn't like this at all.

Han’s eyebrows furrowed, and he put his hand on Lando’s.

“Lando? Is something wrong?”

Lando looked at all of them, it was now or never. Maybe not, but still.

“Guys, I hate to say this, I really do, but… I have to leave eventually. Soon, really.”

He watched as all of their faces fell, and Han squeezed his hand way too tight.

“Really?”

Lando couldn't look at his kicked puppy face.

“Really.”

Han looked about ready to cry. He used his other hand to grab Lando’s wrist, looking to his siblings with an almost frantic look on his face. 

“Lando, I don't want you to go, please dont leave-”

The wookies were also growling in distress, Chewie stood up behind Lando threateningly, pushing down on his shoulders. Han’s grip was white knuckled, and it kinda hurt. Lando, without thinking, blurted out an idea as soon as it came into his head.

“You can come with me if you want to.”

The commotion ceased, all of them looking to Lando with shocked expressions, and then excitement. Han looked like he might explode, and yet still he was teary-eyed. 

“Really?”

Lando grinned. How had he not thought of it before?

“Really!”

They all went wild then, celebrating, and Han wrapped his arms around Lando’s neck. When he pulled back, Lando asked “You guys wanna come, right?” and they all answered some version of “hell fucking yes”, which made them all laugh at each other.

Frejh suggested they pack right away, seeing as they didn't have much to bring anyways, and everyone agreed wholeheartedly. All four of them scrambled to get their things, and Lando guessed that meant they were leaving that very night. He really hoped this wouldn't be a mistake, but he was sure it'd be fine. He'd be helping his great friends get off a planet where they were hunted and always in hiding, that had to be good, right? He wasn't just taking them from their home.

Han approached him then, his hands hidden behind his back. Lando raised an eyebrow, as he was prone to do. He was teaching Han to do it too, which excited Han to no end. Lando had noticed Han wasn't unlike a puppy. It was cute.

Han looked down at him, a big goofy grin on his face, and he held out a rock. It didn't seem special or out of the ordinary, or even particularly unique, until Lando took it and Han said “This is the rock I tripped on while I was falling for you.”

Lando thought he might die on the spot, there really was no beating Han when it came to genuine, adorable sweetness. He returned Han’s grin, putting the rock in his lap, and dragged Han down for a kiss by his cape. Han almost fell on top of him, but Lando kept him upright, and when Han stood again Lando smiled up at him and he bit his lip.

“Thanks, baby. I love you.”

Han went very red at that statement, and Lando almost retracted it before Han stammered out an “I love you too.” 

He could barely meet Lando’s eyes, but Lando brushed his fingers over Han’s hand and murmured “I'm glad.” 

Han took his hand and looked down at him, breathless. He knelt in front of Lando, wrapping his arms around him again, and Lando rubbed his back.

“You do want to come with me, right? I don't wanna take you from your home.”

Han shook his head against Lando’s neck.

“You and them, you're my family. You're- you're my home.”

Chewie screamed something down a tunnel and Han reluctantly let go of Lando, who couldn't for the life of him think of a response. He grabbed Han’s face and kissed him hard, trying to let Han know how much that meant to him, and when Chewie yelled again and Han pulled back, Han had an almost loopy smile on his face. He had stumbled off down a tunnel, and Lando decided kissing Han like that had been one of the best ideas he'd ever had.

He always had the best ideas.

\---

They'd sprinted all the way to Lando’s ship as ashy snow fell on them, barely able to see through the combination of nighttime darkness and ash. The bushes and thorns scratched their legs and the snow got in their eyes, but they made it. Lando barely had the cargo hold open before all four of his new shipmates had crowded in. He quickly followed, it was freezing outside and he had no desire to lose his fingers to frostbite.

Once they were all inside, they shivered together for a minute or two, Lando leaving Han’s warm embrace to take inventory of everything they'd brought. When he deemed they had everything they needed, he took Han’s hand and headed for the cockpit, Chewie following curiously behind. The walk wasn't long, but by the time they'd gotten there, Lando’s hand was already warmed up in Han’s. The three of them sat down, and Lando let out a sigh of relief as the ship powered up and the control panel lit up. He let go of Han’s hand to punch in the coordinates, and Han and Chewie watched him closely, trying to learn. He could admire self starting learners like those two. In fact, he did. Quite a bit, really, although one more than the other.

They lifted into the air and Lando relaxed into his chair. He flew them out of the atmosphere, and as they entered space, he let Han take his hand again. They smiled at each other like lovesick fools, Chewie having the grace to remain quiet behind them.

It was time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment i will cry and then write some more in return


End file.
